Un Desmadre En La Feria
by StarUnicornGalaxy
Summary: Craig, Tweek, Damien, Pip, Butters,Kenny, Gregory, Christophe, Token, Clyde, Wendy, Cartman, Ike, Karen,Georgy,Ruby,Stan y Kyle todos juntos en la feria. ¿Que se imaginan que pasara? Titulo de MIERDA, pero contenido bueno!...Creo. Porfvaor denle una oportunidad.


**Creo que me gusta mas hacer one-shots que un fic con una historia... Ni siquiera eh echo una en South Park XD (Pero si en otras)**

**COMO SEA!**

**DISFRUTEN ESTE POBRE INTENTO DE FIC! :D**

**Parejas: Dip, Gregstophe, Candy,Tyde, creek, style y Bunny...(puras parejas Gayy solo una hetero XD... Mejooooor...OH YA SE!) **

**Karen x Ike, Rubyx Georgy...LISTO XD!**

**Todos tienen 15 años.**

**Menos los pequeños, que tienen...**

**La edad que tengan cuando los demás tengan 15 XD**

**Soy una pre-adolescente, no matemática.**

* * *

**Un Desmadre En La Feria**

* * *

**En el inframundo...**

Damien estaba cruzado de brazos con una mirada de seriedad viendo a Pip que lo miraba con esos ojos celestes que tanto lo hacían ceder a cualquier petición que el pequeño ingles pedía.

-No.

-Porfavor.

-No.

-Porfavor.

-N-O, Pip, no es no.

-P-Pero...

-No Pip, este día quiero descansar, no tengo tiempo para ir a ese lugar multicolorido.

-Se llama circo, Damien. Perdón por molestarte en tu dia de descanso, pero es que siempre eh querido ir a la feria.

-¿Y porque nunca has ido?

-Bueno, creo que fue porque no tenia a nadie con quien ir.- Sonrió Pip con la mirada baja, Damien lo vio con pena, como odiaba que Pip hiciera eso, recordar su horroroso y triste pasado con tanta tranquilidad. No sabia si lo hacia a propósito oh no. Damien se rindió y se levanto del sofá.

-Esta bien, iremos a la feria.

-¿Enserio?- Pip lo miro con sorpresa, Damien asintió y Pip lo abrazo- Gracias Damien. Oh, estoy muy emocionado. Me pregunto a que sabrán los algodones de azúcar, oi que son muy deliciosos, no espero a poder subirme al carrusel.

Mientras Pip decía en voz alta todo lo que quería hacer en la feria, Damien solo se recostó en el sofá mientras lo cubría una aura oscura, había vuelto a caer en los encantos de Pip.

Pip vio el estado de Damien y se acerco a el preocupado.

-Damien,¿estas bien?, ¿te pasa algo?

Damien lo miro con mala cara haciendo asustar al pequeño ingles.

-¿Lo haces a propósito?

-¿A que te refieres?

Damien undio su cara en el sillón rendido...No lo hacia a propósito... definitivamente no... almenos eso creía Damien.

* * *

En Tweek Bros.

-¿¡F-FERIA!? ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! ¿¡Sabes que -ARGH- hay en la feria, Craig!?

-Emm...¿Atracciones, juegos, comida?

-¡E-EXACTO!, GAH, ¿¡QUE TAL SI EN UNO DE LAS ATRACCIONES SE ROMPE Y MUERO!?, ¿¡ QUE SI EN LOS JUEGOS CUANDO TIRE EL ARO REBOTE Y SE ESTRELLE CONTRA MI CARA Y MUERO!?, ¿¡ QUE SI ME ATRAGANTO CON LA COMIDA Y MUERO!? ¡NO SOPORTARIA TANTA PRESION!

-Si mueres no sentiras mas presión- Dijo Craig motonamente haciendo que Tweek gritara.- Vamos Tweek, estoy aburrido.

-¡P-PUES NO LO ESTES! ¡ACK!

-Vamos a la feria.

-¡NO! GAH...

Ambos se quedaron viendo con una mirada retadora, Tweek lo miraba con miedo y Craig sin expresión alguna, Tweek le dio un tick en el ojo y Craig seguía igual.

-Tweek...

-¡AGH!

-Vamos a la feria.

\- Ok- Tweek analizo sus palabras y se comenzó a golpear contra la mesa-¡ AGH, MALDITA SEA!

* * *

**En la mansión Black.**

-Tokeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen-

-¿Que?

-Tokeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen

-¿Que?

-Tokeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen

-¿Que?

-Tokeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen

-¿Que?

-¡TOKEN!

-¿¡Que chingados quieres!?

-Oye tampoco me grites, golfa.

Token se tomo el puente de la nariz como todo un Stan, dio un fuerte respiro y miro a su novio que lo miraba con ojos de perrito.

-¿Que pasa?

-Estoy aburrido, consiénteme-

Clyde se recostó en las piernas de Token, este le acaricio el cabello.

-¿Pero quien me va a consentir a mi?

-Si me llevas a un lugar te consiento todo lo que quieras.- Dijo Clyde pícaramente.

-¿Quieres ir a la feria?

-Hmm... ok. ¿Quieres que te consienta ahora?

-Si tu lo dices.

Clyde se sentó en las piernas de Token y ambos comenzaron a besarse, Token levanto un poco la camiseta de Clyde y...

¡WOW! ¡WOW! ¡WOW! No pondré Lemmon, no señor._** (Lo siento amantes del shaoi hard)**_

**A LA SIGUIENTE ESCENA XD**

* * *

-Vamos amor, no te enojes.

Dijo Kenny abrazando a Butters quien estaba cruzado de brazos con una cara molesta.

-¡Pues estoy enojado!

-Awww, porfavor, no te enojes.

-No Kenny, prometiste que no dolería y si dolió. Te dije que usáramos lubricante.

-Ay, no es para tanto, se que lo disfrutaste.

-¡Eres asqueroso!

-Pero soy tu asqueroso

Kenny froto su mejilla contra el cabello de Butters que aun seguía cruzado de brazos.

-¡No!, mi padre me va a castigar si no reparo la puerta de mi habitación. Ahora esta peor que antes.

Dijo Butters viendo a la puerta de su cuarto... bueno... ya no hay puerta.

-Sabia que no era bueno arreglar la puerta con un mazo

-¡Claro que no, solo necesitaba aceitarse porque rechinaba mucho cuando la abría! ¡Además me golpeaste mi dedidto con el mazo y me duele!

Kenny miro la cara molesta del rubio menor, ¿estaba realmente enojado con el?

-Talvez si debimos usar el lubricante.

-Te lo dije.

-Pero si quieres podemos utilizar el lubricante ahora mismo.

-¿Como si ya no hay puerta?

-Yo nunca dije que la puerta.

Kenny miro pervertidamente a Butters, Butters lo miro confundido pero al ver como Kenny lo miraba entendió rápidamente y se sonrojo al máximo.

-¡Pervertido!- Butter le dio un buen y tierno puñetazo en la cara de Kenny. Kenny se sobo su mejilla mientras reía por lo bajo.

-Era broma Buttercup.

-Mas vale que así sea.

Butters le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla pero luego volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

-Bien...¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Algo que no sea tener sexo.

-Hmmm, ¡Oh,ya se! ¿Recuerdas esa vez que morí porque un bebe me atraganto con un dulce?

-Te dije que no se lo robaras, ¿porque?

-Bueno, cuando fui al infierno oí a Pip pidiéndole a Damien que si podían ir a la feria, y como Damien se deja manipular por Pip este accedió.

-Entonces...¿quieres ir a la feria?

-Claro, ¿quieres ir?

-¡SI!

Butters sonrió ampliamente haciendo que Kenny sangrara por la nariz, Butters puede ser demasiado adorable.

* * *

Stan y Kyle estaban en la sala de la **residencia Marsh** jugando videojuegos.

-Oye Kyle-

Dijo Stan al pelirrojo sin apartar la vista de la tele.

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres ir a la feria?

-Seguro.

-Cool.

* * *

**En la base secreta de LA RESISTANCE**

-Oye Christophe...

-No

-Pero ni siquiera te eh dicho...

-Me preguntaras si quiero ir a un lugar, y la respuesta es No

Gregory se quedo mirando a Christophe por un largo rato sin expresión alguna.

Gregory soltó un gran suspiro haciendo que Gregory se levantara de la mesa.

-Esta bien, vámonos.

Gregory sonrió triunfante... El si lo hacia apropósito.

* * *

Ok saltare los de Cartman y Wendy, y los demás,¿porque? , porque Yolo.

* * *

**En la feria... Ya era de noche para su información.**

-Gracias por llevarme a la feria, Eric.

Agradeció Wendy tomando la mano de su pareja haciendo que se sonrojara y apartara la mirada.

-Si, si, como sea.- No le gustaba mostrar mucho cariño, ¡por dios! Era Eric Cartman, el ser mas detestable de todo el universo, su ídolo es Nazi, ¿y quieren que muestre cariño? Na-ah señores.-

**-**¿Quieres algodón de azúcar?

Pregunta Wendy y antes de que cante un gallo, Eric salió disparado hacia el puesto de algodón de azúcar y se compro 2 algodones de azúcar y tres manzanas acarameladas. Wendy negó con la cabeza sonriendo dirigiéndose hacia Eric.

-Emmm...¿No le vas a dar uno a tu querida novia?

Pregunto Wendy apuntando a los algodones de azúcar que sostenía Eric.

-Ay, Wendy. Los sueños no siempre se hacen realidad.

Wendy frunció el ceño molesta, bueno... así era Eric Cartman. Wendy rodo los ojos y al volver a mirar a Cartman, este le entrego la mitad del algodón de azúcar rosa. Wendy sonrió y tomo la mitad del algodón gustosamente.

-Esta será la ultima vez, puta.

Wendy sonrió... y luego le piso el pie a Cartman aun con esa sonrisa tierna, Cartman chillo de dolor. Wendy ignoro eso y comió su dulce alegremente aun enojada por lo que le dijo Cartman. **_(Alegremente aun enojada? Que me pasa?XD)_**

* * *

**Mientras tanto.**

Stan y Kyle estaban realmente incomodos en la feria, no, no era porque algunas gentes los miraban raro... si no porque se encontraron con Ike, Karen, Ruby y Georgy que estaban haciendo fila para la montaña rusa.

-¿Q-Qué están haciendo aquí?- Susurra molesto Kyle a su hermano canadiense.

-Montando un unicornio.- Dijo Ike con sarcasmo.- Estamos haciendo fila para esta atracción, ¿estas ciego?

-¡Escúchame jovencito...

-No empieces, abuelo.- Lo callo Ruby haciendo que Kyle palideciera. ¿¡Abuelo!?

-Ya vámonos, Kyle. Hay muchas otras atracciones, volveremos cuando la línea sea mas corta.

-¿A-Abuelo?

-Si, si. Vámonos.

Stan tomo la mano de Kyle y se lo llevo a otra atracción, Kyle estaba impactado y traumado por lo que le había dicho la pequeña Tucker.

-¿A-Abuelo?

* * *

-¡NO!

-Si

-¡NO!

-Si

-¡NO!,¡NO!,¡NO! F-FUE SU-SUFICIENTE ACEPTAR A IR A ESTE LUGAR DEL ¡ACK! INFIERNO. NO ME SUBI ¡AGH! RE A ESAS COSAS

-Es solo un carrusel, Tweek.

-¡UN CARRUSEL ASESINO!

Craig suspiro rendido. Cada juego que el quería subirse o jugar el rubio adicto a la cafeína se excusaba con una excusa**_ (Valga la redundancia!) _**estúpidamente estúpida _**(de nuevo!)**_

-Bien, ¿entonces que quieres hacer?

-¡ARGH!, ¡NO HAGAS QUE ESCOJA, ES MUCHA PRESION!

-¡BUENO DECIDE DE UNA PUTA VEZ, NO GASTE MIS MALDITOS 20 DOLARES PARA NO HACER NADA!

Craig se harto haciendo que Tweek lo mirara aterrado. Craig se asusto aun mas, había echo llorar al rubio, dios, quería mucho a Tweek pero de verdad estresaba a veces. Craig solo un suspiro y se rasco la nuca un poco culpable.

-Lo siento.

Tweek comenzó a temblar mas de lo que ya temblaba, Craig se quito su gorro, se lo coloco a Tweek y lo abrazo.

-Lo siento.

-¡Ngh!... N-No importa. Pe-Perdóname... solo que ¡Gah! no me gustan mucho estos j-juegos.

-¡Oigan tortolos!,¡si ya dejaron de hacer mariconadas, acompáñenos!

Craig les hizo la típica señal Tucker mientras se colocaba de nuevo su chulo. Nadie, a excepción de Tweek, podría verlo sin su chulo.

-¡Jodete Kenny!

-No te enojes, mi amor.

-Peor te va a ir si me sigues diciendo amor.

-Ya, ya, tranquilo. Vengan con nosotros. Pip y Damien fueron a comprar refrescos.

-¿Y me importa por...?

-Porque si no quieres ir con nosotros, le mostrare a Tweek unas fotitos de cuando te vestiste de mari...

-¡CALLATE, IREMOS!

Craig le lanzo un zapato de quien sabe donde para que el rubio pervertido se callara.**_ (ZAPATO KAMIKASE!)_ **Solo una cosa, la abuela de Craig lo obligo de vestirse de esa forma justo cuando invito a Kenny a pasar la noche tomando cerveza y comer comida **_(WOOOW)_** chatarra.

-¡Siiii!

Craig se froto las cienes estresado, ese maldito, pronto se las pagaría.

Mientras Kenny le decía quien sabe que pervertes a Butters, Tweek se preguntaba cuales eran esas fotos y porque Kenny las tenia. Hasta el mismísimo Tweek puede ser mas celoso que Stan, Craig y Damien combinados.

* * *

-Olvidalo Gregory, no te comprare ese muñeco.

Dijo Christophe encendiendo su cigarrillo.

-Nunca pedí que lo hicieras.

Ambos se quedaron por un silencio hasta que ...

-Deme ese muñeco de haya.

-Claro, serian 25 dólares.

La vendedora, que por suerte vendía muñecos sin tener que jugar, le dio un peluche de una jirafa a Christophe y este se lo dio a Gregory que solo suspiro de frustración. Christophe... eres un completo idiota.

* * *

-¡Tokeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! Christophe le acaba de dar una jirafa a Gregory, regálame algo tu también.

-Demonios, Clyde. Te acabo de ganar un mugre peluche gigante de perro azul.

-¡Pero Tokeeeeeeeeeeen!

-La respuesta es no, Clyde. Deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado.

-¡Bien!- Clyde abrazo al peluche molesto pero luego abrió los ojos y diviso a alguien-¡Hey Kevin!

Token se paro en seco al oír ese nombre,jalo a Clyde y lo llevo al mismo puesto que fueron Gregory y Christophe. Token saco un chingo de dinero y se lo dio a la señora.

-¡Estos son todos mis ahorros, deme el mas cursi que tenga!

La señora lo miro como si estuviera loco mientras que Clyde sonreía cual niño pequeño.

* * *

-¡Iremos a ese!

Eric apunto a los carritos chocones.

-¡No, iremos a ese!

Wendy apunto al carrusel.

-¡No, yo page las entradas, así que iremos a los carritos chocones!

-¡Yo soy tu novia, así que iremos al carrusel!

-¡No, iremos a los carritos chocones porque yo me comí 2 hotdogs!

-¿¡Eso que tiene que ver!?, ¡vomitaras si chocas!

-¡Vomitare si giro!

-¡Pues mejor no nos subimos a ninguno!

-¡Esta bien!

Ambos gruñeron por lo bajo mientras se miraran fijamente,si las miradas mataran, ambos ... pues, estarían muertos. Dah.

-Bien. Resolvamos esto de una manera lógica y madura- Digo Wendy con las manos en las caderas.- Nos subiremos al carrusel y a los carritos chocones. Si vomitas en el carrusel,yo pierdo y te compro dos hotdogsy subiremos a los juegos que tu digas. Pero si vomitas en los carritos chocones, yo gano y te subirás a los juegos que yo diga.

-¡Echo!

Ambos se dan la mano y se dirigen a los carritos chocones, Wendy no era tonta, sabia que a cualquier juego que se suba Cartman este vomitara.

**10 MINUTOS DESPUES**

-¿Esta bien?

Pregunto Wendy mientras sobaba la espalda de Cartman que estaba vomitando en un contenedor de basura. No sabia que iba a vomitar el doble que vomitaba

-Perdí contra ti,¿y aun preguntas?

-De echo cuando vomitaste en el carrito chocón, de alguna forma tu vomito llego al carrusel, así que... creo que es un empate.

-¿Eso significa que gane?

-No, de echo es ...

-¡Gane!- Cartman tiro el bote de basura con una gran sonrisa y alzo los brazos al aire y todos se le quedaron mirando- ¡Gane, jajajaja, ahora me compraras dos hotdogs y subirás a los juegos que quiera, maldita perra, waho!

Cartman corrió hacia el puesto de comidas, Wendy lo siguió furiosa. Este chico no entendía nada.

* * *

-¿Cuanto tiempo tardara? MALDITOS CONFORMISTAS!

Grito Georgy enojado, Ruby le dio un zape en la cabeza.

-Callate.

-Ok...

-Ike, si Kyle y Stan están aquí, puede que mi hermano mayor este también aquí.

-No lo creo Karen, seguro están en una de sus citas.

-B-Bueno, lo siento, bueno,... si es que esta,¿me puedes ayudar a buscarlo?

-¿Porque tanta prisa?

-B-Bueno... es que tu me invitaste, y me dijo que esto seria una cita, y me dijo que si tratabas de propasarte con migo que almenos uses protección.

Ike se quedo callado por unos minutos, Karen le pico el hombro con su dedo y este cayo al suelo desmayado.

-¿F-Fue por algo que dije?

* * *

-Esto no fue como lo planee.

Dijo Kenny viendo como Butters, Pip y Tweek platicaban tranquilamente en una mesa alejada de sus novios.

-¿Pues que planeabas?

Pregunto Craig motonamente y algo enojado porque Kenny interrumpió su cita con Tweek.

-Bueno, esperaba a que agarramos un cuarteto

Craig y Damien se quedaron callado unos segundos, Kenny los miro y ambos lo golpearon en la nuca fuertemente haciendo que este cayera al suelo muerto.

-¡ESTAS ENFERMO!

De la nada, aparecieron Kyle y Stan.

-¡Oh dios mío, mataron a Kenny!

-¡Hijos de puta!

* * *

-Solo fue una broma, chicos.

Se disculpo Kenny que resucito 10 minutos después gracias Damien. Butters estaba cruzado de brazos molesto, seguía sentado en la mesa alejada junto con Tweek y Pip, al parecer vieron y escucharon todo pero no fueron hacia allá por que tenían flojera y querían que sus novios convivieran un poco mas.

-¡Una broma de mal gusto!- Grito Craig, el estaba a punto de volver a sentarse pero piso un helado que apareció ahí de la nada y cayo al suelo.

-Wow, ¿vieron? Cayo perfectamente

Dijo Damien, al parecer le presto mas atención a como se caia Craig que si esta bien por la caída.

Kenny no pudo aguantarse y comenzó a soltar carcajadas, Craig se levanto y miro que su espalda estaba cubierto de nieve de fresa.

-Oh genial,¿¡algo más!?-

Pregunta Craig mirando al cielo y luego unas abejas salieron de un panal que por casualidad estaba en un puesto de abejas, el vio eso y comenzó a correr atemorizado.

Las abejas comenzaron a perseguir a Craig. Damein saco su celular y comenzó a grabarlo.

-¿¡E-Estas grabando!?-

Pregunta Craig mientras corría.

-¿Eh?,no,no,esto es...Algo más,sigue gritando-

-¡Damein,puedo ver la luz roja titilar!-

-No ... Le estoy mandando un mensaje a mi padre,es la luz titilante de mandar mensajes ... Es algo nuevo en el Galaxy,

-¡AYUDENME PAR DE IDIOTAS!-

-Esta bien-Damien no deja de grabar, el crea una bola de fuego en su mano, estaba a punto de lanzársela a Craig pero Pip lo tomo de la mano.

-¡Espera!

Pip le hizo una seña a Butters, este asintió, tomo una manguera que estaba en la pared del puesto de comidas, abrió la llave y apunto a Craig que seguía corriendo...peor no corrió mas ya que el agua era tan potente que lo mando a volar y se estrello en el puesto de hot dogs donde Wendy apenas iba a pedir los dos hotdogs que le debía a Cartman.

-¿¡QUE MIE... Digo...¿Qué rayos?.

Se corrigió Wendy algo apenada, prometió no decir mas maldiciones. Wendy y todas las demás personas que estaban ahí se acercaron y vieron a Craig desmayado cubierto de moztasa, mayonesa, cátsup, salchichas y panes.

-Creo que te pasaste un poquito Butters.

Dijo Kenny a Butters que temblaba del susto, se sentía culpable por todo eso.

Damien, Tweek, Pip, Kenny y Butters corrieron hacia el puesto del salchichas donde aun seguía Craig desmayado.

-¡GAH! ¡C-CRAIG!...¡Te dije que los hotdogs eran asesinos!

Si esto fuera un anime, todos ya se hubieran caído de espaldas por lo que dijo Tweek.

-¿¡Cual es su puto problema!?- Grito Wendy a los responsables de que Craig derrumbara el puesto, ella abrió los ojos como platos- Wooow, dije _puto_. Otra mas que se me sale.

Wendy saca un librito rosa y comienza a escribir en el, Kenny lee la portada del librito.

_-¨El Li-brito de las... malas palab-ras¨_ Me das miedo,¿sabes?

-No me importa,¿sabes?

Wendy le saco la lengua molesta. Cerca de ahí, pasaban caminando Gregory y Chirstophe, ellos vieron una gran ,multitud de gente reunida en lo que era un puesto de salchicha. Ambos, curiosos, caminaron hacia allá.

Gregory sostenía un chingo de cosas que Christophe le había ganado y comprado.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se est passé ici?_

_-_¡Christophe, modales!

Lo regaño Gregory bajo todas esas cosas.

-Tsk...

-Es una larga historia, Craig se resbalo con un helado, Kenny muriéndose de risa, lo grabe todo, abejas, Butters, agua, puesto de hot dog, se estrello, Wendy tiene un librito de malas palabras...yyyyy...Seh.

Narro Damien. Un poco lejos de ahí, Stan y Kyle se dirigían hacia el puesto de hot dogs ya que la curiosidad los mato al ver a toda esa gente reunida.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?

Pregunto Stan que tenia su mano con la de Kyle que aun no salía de su trance de que Ruby lo llamara abuelo. Ya había sido llamado abuelo por los amiguitos de Ike antes, y no le agrado. Aunque al final acepto los gustos de Ike, aun le molesta que cuando trate de hablar con el sobre lo que haga mal Ike lo llamen abuelo. Aunque debía agradecerle, si no hubiera contactado a Pewdepie, Cartman controlaría todo el mundo.

-Craig se resbalo...

Damien fue interrumpido por Kenny que lo empujo e hizo que cayera al suelo.

-¡Chicos!,¿que hacen aquí?,¿están en una cita? Awww, que LENDOS que son.

-¿¡Como te atreves a empujarme, mortal!?

De no ser por Pip que le dio un beso en la mejilla, Kenny ya estuviera muerto por 1 semana.

Stan se sonrojo mientras se tomaba el puente de su nariz por lo que dijo Kenny.

-Algo así, la hermana de Craig le dijo abuelo a Kyle y ah estado así desde entonces.

Kyle repetía la palabra abuelo por lo bajo con la mirada fija, ojos dilatados, ojeras y temblando.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- Pregunto Token que apareció a lado de Butters junto con Clyde- Estábamos en la casa de los espejos y de la nada llegamos aquí-

-Es que la magia del fanfic nos llevo aquí porque todos ya estaban reunidos en este lugar.

Explico Clyde sonrientemente, Token lo miro con cara de pocos amigos preguntándose mil veces el porque salía con Clyde.

-¿¡Q-QUE!?

Pregunto alarmado Tweek al oir lo que dijo Clyde.

-¡Exacto! Ahora mismo nos están leyendo un monton de personas.- Clyde los mira desde la pantalla y los saluda.- Hola nenas...y nenos. Si están leyendo esto, ustedes son guapos, no tanto como yo por supuesto. ¡Ah! Si quieren una cita con el gran Clyde, llamen al 558...

Clyde no pudo decir mas su numero porque Christophe le lanzo un zapato de quien sabe donde (ZAPATO KAMIKASE!)

_-Clyde , je jure que je vais mettre quelques pincées tacos pour votre cul si vous ne vous taisez pas !_

-¡CHRISTOPHE!

Gregory le pego el hombro molesto.

-_Ce ne était pas ma faute , je ai commencé !_

-No me ofende porque no entendí...pero aun así. ¡AU! ¿¡Donde rayos salió ese zapato!? Te acusare con la FEPADE por abuso sexu...

Token coloco su mano en la boca de Clyde para que se callara.

-Calladito te vez mas bonito.

-¿Mmppmmmhm?

-Si, mas bonito que Taylor Swift, ahora cállate.

-¡Esto es una locura! Mientras ustedes platican de quien sabe que cosa de un Fan algo. Craig esta desmayado y adolorido, ¿Qué nadie va a hacer nada?

Wendy empezó a dar un gran sermón sobre la amistad y esas cosas pero nadie la escucho.

-Bien, bien. Ya cállate Wendy, que abecés hartas.

La callo Damien, ella se callo indignada y molesta. Estaba a punto de reclamarle hasta que oyeron un gemido de dolor. Era Craig, que se estaba levantando. El encargado del puesto también se estaba levantando, olvide mencionar que al estrellarse el empleado también se pego.

-¿Que paso?

Pregunto Craig adolorido.

-Ah bueno. Te resbalaste con un helado, Kenny se murió de la risa, lo gra...

Antes de que completara su frase Kenny lo empujo otravez y se dirigió hacia Craig.

-¡Fue de locos Craig, no solo casi matas al encargado de los hotdogs, hiciste que Wendy dijera una maldición, que Token y Clyde aparecieran mágicamente. Si no que te volviste famoso en internet. ¡Mira!

Kenny saco su celular de la nada y le mostro a Craig el video donde pasaba todo eso.

-¡Kenny, si me vuelves a empujar juro que te ...

-¡Te voy a matar!

Completo la frase Craig que de la nada se sintió mejor y comenzó a perseguir a Kenny por toda la feria.

Todos los demás lo persiguieron, menos las otras personas que estaban tomando fotos al puesto de hotddogs y al señor herido. Una ambulancia llego y varios doctores se llevaron al encargado del puesto hacia la camioneta.

* * *

En la persecución.

Kenny estaba colgado en un poste de luz mientras Craig lo amenazaba con la muerte.

Todos los demás llegaron agitados por lo que tuvieron que correr, mas Cartman que llego 5 minutos después de los demás.

-¡Baja de ahí, Kenny!

-¿¡Porque yo!? Damien también fue culpable,¿porque no lo matas a el también?

Kenny apunto a Damien que estaba abrazando a Pip de la cadera.

-Porque el sabe que si me hace algo, lo cual es imposible, yo lo torturare en el infierno. Ademas... Butters fue el quien te lanzo una metralleta de agua e hizo que te estrellaras en ese puesto.

Damien apunto a Butters, su piel se helo de terror ante eso, se sentía mal por haber dejado inconsciente a Craig, pero...¡Es Craig! Un chico que tiene pinta de asesino, no quería meterse en problemas con el.

-¡No metas a mi dulce y violable Butters en esto, el solo quería ayudar!

-O-Oh, hamburguesas... Lo siento.

Se disculpo Butters por lo bajo pero nadie lo oyó.

-¡Baja de ahí Mccormick!

-¿Porque?

-¡Porque si!

-¿Me vas a golpear?

-¡Mas de lo que crees!

-¡Entonces no bajo!,¡prefiero cogerme a Cartman antes de que tu me mates!

-¡EY!

Se ofendió Cartman, estaba a punto de ir a matarlo al igual que Craig pero Wendy lo detuvo.

-Porfavor, dejen de pelear.- Dijo Pip pero nadie le hizo caso- Es la primera vez que vengo aquí y lo único que eh echo es comer un algodón de azúcar, beber un refresco e ir al carrusel. No eh probado ningún juego, y porfavor, dejen de pelear. ¿Qué tal si vamos cada quien con su pareja y cada quien disfruta su cita?

-¡CALLATE PIP!

Todos callaron a Pip y ese se asusto por eso, Butters lo tomo del hombro y negó con la cabeza, ya que al pequeño también lo habían ignorado.

Damien los fulmino con la mirada y todos apartaron la mirada rápidamente nerviosos.

-Bien, ya me aburrí. No tengo nada que ver con esto, asi que me voy. Vamonos Clyde.

Token tomo la mano de Clyde, estaban a punto de irse pero unos cuantos fuegos artificales aparecieron y resonaron, Tweek grito del susto haciendo que Craig dejara de hacer que Kenny baje del poste.

-¿Estas bien?

-¡N-NO! ¡ESAS ESAS COSAS NOS VAN A HACER EXPLOTAR! ¡AK!

-Tranquilo, son solo fuegos artificiales.

-No solo eso, viejo. ¡Mira!

Clyde apunta hacia un lugar, ahí habían varios acróbatas, payasos y cosas de esas que tienen en los circos, es como si fuera un desfile.

Varias gentes se reunieron alrededor del desfile, estaban emocionados.

Kenny bajo del poste y camino silenciosamente hacia donde estaba Butters y lo abrazo por detrás.

-Hey, Buttercup,¿quieres ser mi escudo contra Craig por si acaso?

Butters no le respondió, solo inflo las mejillas molesto.

-Vamos, no te enojes conmigo.

Butters lo miro y sonrió dulcemente, Kenny sonrió y lo abrazo aun mas.

-No alcanzo a ver. —Wendy daba brinquitos para mirar sobre la gente.

— ¿Quieres que te cargue en los hombros? —Se ofreció su novio con algo de pena.

— S-Si. — Contesto en medio de su sonrojo.

Cartman subió sin mucho esfuerzo a su novia, de algo tenía que servirle el tener ancha la espalda... además Wendy era muy liviana.

Otra vez la envidia atacaba a Clyde.

—Token, álzame a mí también. —Chilló Clyde.

— ¿Qué? Pero…—

— peso mucho, lo prometo. Es mas, peso menos que Wendy—

Si, bueno… no podía evitar ser envidioso.

-¿¡QUE!?

Pregunto Wendy ofendida, ella no le importaba como era su cuerpo, se quería mucho como era... pero para ella, y todas las chicas, es una indirecta ah decir que estas gorda_**. (Así que recuerde, si quieren insultar a alguien diciendo que este gorda solo díganle. No es que estes gorda... solo que yo soy mas liviano que tu. INSULTO NINJA!)**_

-Vamos Token, cárgame.

-No, Clyde. Me duelen los hombros por cargar los premios.

-Pero Tokeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen.

-No es no, Clyde.

-Esta bien!- Clyde se cruzo de brazos molesto, el levanto la vista y vio a alguien a dos personas delante de el- ¡Hey, Kevin!

Token se puso de piedra y gruño por lo nbajo. de la nada cargo a Clyde en sus hombros. No sabia porque pero Token siempre accedia cada 4 segundos después de que se negara, y eso le gustaba.

Token bufó dándose por vencido. Ya tenía en cuenta que dijera lo que dijera, tenía las de perder siempre. Así que subió a sus hombros a aquel caprichoso niño, y era cierto, no pesaba mucho.

El pequeño amante de los tacos estaba feliz mirando el desfile en hombros de su Token. Mientras que otra perejita peleaba.

—Gregory, ni me mires. No te voy a cargar. — Le aclaro Christophe.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo. —

—Como sea. — Mascullo el frances.

— ¡Que cruel Mole! Eres un mal novio. — Se burló Clyde. —Si sigues así Gregore ya no te va a querer. —

El chico amo todo lo que odie dios miro asustado al ingles.

—Esperare a que Kenny me cargue. — Le recrimino el mercenario.

¡Diablos! Maldito Gregory y sus chantajes.

— ¡Ya! Está bien. — Exclamo Christophe frustrado.

-Parece que ya sabemos quien es el dominante.

Se burlo Craig haciendo que todos rieran, menos Butters, Tweek, Pip y Wendy... Wendy se aguantaba la risa. XD

_-Craig Tais-toi !_

_Cristophe le hizo la tipica seña Tucker._

Damien abrazo a Pip de su cintura, Pip sonrió y lo abrazo dulcemente. Damien parecerá... bueno... ES el anti-cristo, pero es muy dulce,almenos con el lo es.

Mientras todos disfrutaban los fuegos artificiales, Stan estaba pensado en una forma de como volver a Kyle a la normalidad.

-Carajo...- Stan pensó por unos segundos y luego su cara brillo por la ideota que se le ocurrio.- ¡OH DIOS MIO, MATARON A KENNY!

-¿Que yo que?-Pregunto Kenny sin dejar de abrazar a Butters.

-¡HIJOS DE PUTA!

YYYYY... TACHAN! Kyle volvio a la realidad. Justo cuando volvio Stan le dio un beso rapido.

-¿Que acaba de pasar?

-Nada. Wow, no sabia que importaba tanto que te llamaran abuelo.

-¿Q-Quien me dijo abuelo?

-¡NADIE!...Nadie, ejejeje.- Stan se dio la vuelta y se limpio el sudor de su frente.- Fiu.

Y asi. Todos se relajaron viendo los fuegos artificiales...

...

Exepcto Tweek que estaba gritando cada vez que uno explotaba.

cada quien disfrutaba la vista con su pareja, Cartman volteo ver a todos y como siempre tuvo que arruinar el momento.

-Estoy rodeado de maricones...

-¡CIERRA TU PUTA BOCA CARTMAN!

Gritaron todos a el menos Wendy que solo le pateo una parte de su hombro por interrumpir tan precioso momento.

**FIN!**

* * *

**ESCENA EXTRA!  
**

* * *

Ike, Ruby, Karen y Georgy ya estaban a dos señores de la fila.

-Ojala que esto valga la pena, nos hicieron esperar por horas.

Dijo Georgy molesto, los cuatro llegaron al final de la linea y se toparon con el empleado.

-¿Disfrutaron la atraccion?

-¿Cual atraccion?- Pregunto Karen al señor.

-La fila es la atraccion.

-¡OH PORFAVOR!

Grito Ruby molesta al igual que todos.

* * *

**WHY, HELLO EVERYONE! (Tyler Oakley Reference? WHERE?)**

**Gracias por leer este pobre intento de fic.**

**¿Adivinen quien cumple años hoy?**

**Así es! Mi hermano!... Ah y también Taylor Swift.**

**COMO SEA!**

**HORA DE LA EXPLICACION!**

**\- Cuando Craig estaba siendo grabado por Damien, lo saque de este ASOMBROSO SHOW!**

**¨THE MOST POPULAR GIRLS IN SCHOOL¨ Veanlo, deben de...**

**_**Para una mejor visión de lo que están diciendo vean esto,si no entienden ingles...**_**_saltéenlo,como quiera ahí esta escrito en esp._****

****_ EN EL MIN 4:53 EN ADELANTE...COMO HASTA EL MIN 5:21 _****

watch?v=unAFucQ12JU&amp;list=PLEYyuahjRjpgr2MDS3Db39eZ6zhtJOpZp

-**La escena de cuando ven fuegos artificiales, lo lei en quien sabe donde de Facebook, lo único que se es que era del anime Free!**

**\- Craig invito a Kenny a pasar la noche, pero no se espera que su abuela lo viniera a visitar, asi que lo vistió de marinerito y le tomo vairas fotos porque ... porque si. Kenny entro a la casa justo ese momento y ya saben lo que paso después XD.**

**-El librito de las malas palabras lo saque de PONGOYUTO... Una serie de YouTube que es una combinacions de Pokemon, Dragon Ball, Yu-gi-o y Naruto.**

**-Lo de Pewdepie y Cartman es de los últimos dos episodios de la temporada 18.**

**´-Otra COSA! Cuando Clyde le suplica a Token para que vallan en la feria y Token le grita QUE CHINGADOS QUIERES!? y Clyde le responde OYE TAMPOCO ME GRITES GOLFA! lo saque de un capitulo de VETE A LA VERSH, creo que se llamaba VELLEZA XD**

**-Y OTRA COSHITA! Cuando Kenny dijo ¿Recuerdas esa vez que me atragante con el dulce de ese niño? y Butters le responde ¡Te dije que no se lo robaras! Es una referencia a l dicho COMO QUITARLE UN DULCE A UN BEBE XD**

**\- Lo de insulto ninja y zapato kamikaze son de hola soy German.**

**-no se tomen muy enserio eso del insutlo ninja que puse, lo puse solo para dar risa. Aun asi, no se burlen de la gente gorda, no se burlne de nadie de echo. Pero ... argh! no les dare un sermón solo les dire que todos somos iguales. **

**-Lo de la FILA ATRACCION, lo sque de un capitulo de South Park donde Kyle, Stan, Kenny y Cartman hacen fila para subir a un supuesto juego y este resulto ser una fila.**

* * *

**TRADUCCIONES!**

**1.-¿Que mierda paso aquí?**

**2.-CLYDE, JURO QUE TE METERE ESOS MALDITOS TACOS POR TU CULO SI NO TE CALLAS!**

**3.- No fue mi culpa, el empezó!**

**4.- Callate Craig!**


End file.
